


Baby Winchesters

by VioletBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, possible mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters get turned into their baby selves from just after their mom died and have to cared for by the girl hunter that has been living with them in the bunker?





	1. Prologue and How the boys got cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she is frustrated and kinda sarcastic. Comments and kudo's welcome and appreciated, I will reply!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping two baby Winchesters safe, how will she survive?? This is set in season 4. Also, yes, the bunker is found in season 4 which is not canon, but this is an AU...

When I woke up it was a normal day! Sure I hunted monsters for a living and lived with two and occasionally four gorgeous guys that weren't interested in me despite my major crush(s), but it was my normal and it was good! But no, some freaking witch had to ruin everything had turn the freaking Winchesters into babies!!

So started my new normal... The new mother of a four year old that wouldn't talk and a new six month old. Apparently in addition to turning them into babies they also were the exact age that they were when their mother had died with that being their last memory till I saved them and brought them home to the bunker. So, yay, I now have two traumatised babies and no one to help me!

Let's back up, and I'll show you what happened.

See, we were on a witch hunt. Literally. There were witches killing and fatally injuring people who we were hunting and killing, because of course it's was witches! Frigging hate witches, man, to quote Dean. When got there and there were two witches more than we thought there were. Those two were apprentices and were easily killed, but were still enough of a distraction that the third witch got the drop on the boys. She threw some kinda powder on 'em and incanted some spell.

"What'd you just do? Where are the boys? Tell me, bitch!" I yelled.

She simply cackled, and said, "Setting things right!" She tried to disappear but I shot her before she could. Turning from her dead bodies I saw nearby two piles of the boys clothes which were moving. I ran over and dug through them to find Dean and Sam at what I would later learn was the exact age their mom died.

I bundled their naked butts in their old clothes and packed them into the Impala. Leaving Sam in Dean's care for the moment, I went back and took care of the bodies and the witchy stuff. I looked around, making sure to cover my hands just in case, to see if there was any clue on the spell, which there was none, because that would have been helpful.

Making sure the boys were as safe as possible, I drove to a store. Carrying both boys, I picked clothes for them right now as well as an extra outfit. After changing them and pulling the tags, I brought the second set of clothes and the tags from the first as well as a package of diapers for Sammy and walked to check out.

"Rough day?" The cashier asked.

"You could say that. First day of solo custody and they were dropped off butt naked with no stuff! Poor babies are having a very rough day!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds like!" The cashier exclaimed.

After checking out, I bundled the boys back in Baby. I'd be back when I had more cash, to pick up more stuff. I pulled up the bunker, unloaded my new children and our things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudo's appreciated!! Story's been banging around my head for a while, finally writing it down! Not sure yet about what pairing to put in here, so thoughts and ideas appreciated! Am thinking OFC/Gabriel/Castiel, or Lucifer/Michael/OFC, Lucifer/Michael/Gabriel/Castiel/OFC, or some configuration therein...


	2. 3 Archangels, a Seraphim, and God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel; what happens when they are all show up in the bunker, and she has to deal with Chuck/God?

As I set the boys up in Sam's bed with a new wall of pillows around them, I heard wings, lots of wings, 4 sets to be exact.

"Hey, boys! Need anything in particular or are you just here to fuck with my life since the Winchesters are out of commission? Because if you are, too bad, I'm busy." I said, turning around to look at the 3 archangels and our favorite seraphim, Castiel.

"Where are those two...?" Lucifer started to ask.

"You'll not want to finish your sentence there, Luci. I know too much about you, otherwise." I said.

"Right, our time in the Cage." Luci said.

"Well, yeah. So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Where are they?" Luci asked.

"I'm not telling you. Now leave!" I commanded as I picked up my phone and started to dial as I walked away.

"Human, you can't tell me what to do. Do you know who I am? How dare... Who are you calling?" Luci asked, incredulously. Michael and Gabriel stood nearby watching bemusedly as I knocked Lucifer down a few pegs.

"Hey, Chuck. So I have your sons, Lucifer and Michael here. Do you have anything to say to them?" Luci's smug look fell as he heard who I was speaking to. Castiel just looked confused. I turned away and continued to speak. "I hope you have apologies, because that was a real shitty thing you did! Not only did you abandon them, you also forced Michael to cast down his own brother, the one he was the closest to! Then you put your favorite son in a cage alone for millenniums for speaking up! Really?! Then you stay away, completely abandoning your children, for what? A cat blog?! Then when needed you, you left! You idiot! I thought John had been a bad Dad by not being there, but you take the cake! They were so scared they tried to start the apocalypse! They tried to end the world and did you raise a finger?! No! Stop being an idiot and get your ass down here and clean up this shit fest that you started in the first place! You started you, you fix it. Come here and apologize to your children, and help them clean up heaven! NOW!" I hung up and turned back around to see all four boys's mouths wide open from shock.

"What?!" Michael asked, "How?! Huh?" 

"What? I have his number, know who he is, and have no problem telling people off." I paused, "Crap, I just told off God! And probably pissed him off! Oh well. At least he now knows what he needs to do." I said. Looking at the boys, I said, "No hurting Winchesters, and if you stay on your best behavior, I'll even let you babysit."

Turning to Michael, I said, "Oh, and pull that stick out of your ass, it's just making you a jerk and forgive and get along with your brother. You love him, now show it!"

Turning to Lucifer, I said, "You might want to listen to those in charge more often, you'll benefit from their wisdom."

Turning to Castiel I explained, "I told off Chuck who is God, your father, for being a bad father, because I have a problem with idiot such as Chuck and have a death wish."

"Now if that's all, I have two new sons to re-raise. Come back when you are being good, and I'll let you help." I said. Swirling around, I left the room, not waiting for them to pick their jaws off the ground and to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudo's appreciated!! Story's been banging around my head for a while, finally writing it down! Not sure yet about what pairing to put in here, so thoughts and ideas appreciated! Am thinking OFC/Gabriel/Castiel, or Lucifer/Michael/OFC, Lucifer/Michael/Gabriel/Castiel/OFC, or some configuration therein...


End file.
